


First or Second Meeting

by Skinny_Bass



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinny_Bass/pseuds/Skinny_Bass
Summary: Working at the Mystery Shack, Wendy knows she has a boring summer ahead of her. That is until she meets an oddly familiar pair of pre-teens.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy & Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	First or Second Meeting

‘This is gonna be a dull summer’ thought Wendy. She was slouched uncomfortably on a stool, back against the wall and head in a magazine, behind the counter at the Mystery Shack. She was only a week into the job, and it was already unbelievably tedious. ‘Well, I guess that’s why I’m here’ she lamented.

Her dad, known to most as Manly Dan, had insisted she got a summer job after the amount of trouble she and her gang of friends got into last year. He was threatening to send her upstate to work at her cousin’s logging cabin if she didn’t. Fortunately, the shady old guy who ran the local tourist trap was suddenly in need of a cashier. It wasn’t her ideal job, but it was the only thing going in Gravity Falls and she could probably slack off during off-peak hours.

So here she was, stuck in a rickety old shack that stunk of glue and old person, bored out of her mind. The handy man, Soos, was busy moving some large boxes labelled fragile at the other end of the gift shop. Physical labour was definitely something the redhead wanted to avoid if possible. She wasn’t averse to exercise, she just preferred to do it on her own terms.

At that moment, her employer himself, Mr Pines, marched into the room. “Listen up you two” he barked. “I’ve got a grandniece and nephew to pick up. Soos, watch the shack. And Wendy, watch Soos.”

“You got it Mr Pines” Soos replied obediently, while Wendy responded with a noncommittal grunt. The old man scowled beneath his eye patch before turning around and slinking out the staff door. A minute later, they heard the distinctive rumble of Mr Pines’ ancient car starting up before it slowly disappeared down the forest road.

Before too long, Soos left the giftshop to find something else to fix, somewhere else in the shack. Wendy took the opportunity to sneak off to her newly discovered rooftop hideaway. She ended up staying there for the rest of the afternoon until her shift was supposed to end.

Stealthily, she descended the ladder back into the giftshop. No sign of any customers. Or Mr Pines, for that matter. Cautiously, she poked her head through the staff only door.

“Soos? I’m going home” she shouted.

“See ya tomorrow, dude” Soos’s reply came from deeper in the shack. With that, Wendy made her way to her bike to start the journey home. Wherever Mr Pines had gone, she was sure she’d hear about it soon enough if it was important. One way or another.  
\------  
Wendy rode up the gravel path to the shack, dismounted and locked her bike, before wandering inside. She greeted Soos as usual and took up her spot behind the counter. Just as she opened her magazine, Mr Pines poked his head around the door leading to the rest of the shack.

“Soos, Wendy, come here. I figured you should get some sort of formal introduction” he barked before turning to address someone else inside. “Kids, come here and meet your new coworkers!”

A boy and a girl with similar faces and brown hair walked into the giftshop. The young girl, wearing a seemingly handmade sweater embroiled with a colourful shooting star, gazed up at her with a brace-filled smile plastered between her rosy cheeks. Her eyes shone with a strange mix of curiosity and joy as she bounced on the spot. The boy looked a lot more apprehensive, standing slightly hunched over as he looked between his Grunkle’s employees from under the rim of his brown cap, hands buried in the pockets of his dark blue vest.

“Hi, I’m Mabel, and this is Dipper. We’re twins! Who are you?” the girl blurted out, before Mr Pines could say anything. Wendy chuckled at Mabel’s enthusiasm, but cast a curious look at the boy, who was apparently called Dipper. ‘What kind of name is that?’ she wondered. A faint memory tugged at the back of her mind.

“This is Soos, the Mystery Shack’s handy man, and Wendy.”

“Welcome to the Mystery Shack dudes” Soos greeted in his usual laid-back manner, offering his fist. Mabel quickly accepted the fist bump, but Dipper hesitated at first.

“Nice to meet you Mabel and… Dipper, was it?” Wendy said casually. 

Dipper gave her a sheepish glance. “Yeah. That’s me.”

The memory pulled harder, clawing its way to the front of her mind. They looked vaguely familiar, but where did she recognise them from? Wendy hadn’t gone that deep inside the shack, so it seemed unlikely that she would’ve seen them in photos. Until yesterday she didn’t even know Mr Pines had any relatives, let alone relatives younger than her. She looked at them, trying to mask her prying mind.

Then her mind became clearer. It was so many years ago, she must’ve been in kindergarten at the oldest. She was with Tambry when they saw two strange teenagers in weird jackets. She couldn’t remember exactly what any of them did or said, but the image of these two teens looking so out of place was now clear in her mind’s eye.

She looked closer at the twins. ‘They look so much like them, just change his hat and their jackets.’ She stopped as she glanced at one of the shelves. Sat along it, plain as day, were several white and blue caps with a little Pine Tree design on the front. The red head sat staring for a moment, then smirked to herself. 

‘This is gonna be a fun summer!’

**Author's Note:**

> I like how this show handled time travel, but it does bring up some interesting questions (to me at least) regarding the episode Blendin's Game.
> 
> Apparently I started writing this back in 2016. I found it while sorting files on onedrive earlier in the year, so I picked it up, dusted it off and started fleshing out the basic skeleton that was already written.


End file.
